Through It All
by xforeverlovex21
Summary: An Eddie/Patricia story. Picks up at the end of the dance and continues on! Fluff! Review please?:3 Complete!
1. Pancakes

I leaned back against the stone wall, watching as people spun passed me, laughing; dancing. I smiled slightly. This wasn't me. I'm _Patricia Wiliamson. _I don't smile and blush over the thought of dancing. I tried to wipe the grin off my face, but images of Eddie and I dancing kept flooding my mind.

The way he looked at me with that unique smile playing on his lips...

The way he twirled me around and made me laugh...

Even the way his feet stepped on mine made my stomach do flips.

Blushing, I made my way through the throng of people and pushed open the double doors, relishing in the way the cool, fresh air felt as it slid over my skin. I took a deep breath and shuddered. Relaxing a bit, I began making my way through campus towards the house. Darkened figures loomed in the darkness. With a racing heart, I picked up my speed, almost to a light run. Not quickly enough, I could make out the shadow of Anubis house. The porch light was on and I sprinted towards the front doors, relieved. As I swung open the heavy, wood door, I caught a glimpse of blonde hair leaning out of a door way. Just as I was about to snap at Jerome to mind his own business, I saw the rest of Eddie's head pop out of the door and I bit my tongue.

"Hey, Yacker." He called out quietly. I could see the smirk on his face and I smiled.

"Hey, Slimeball."

"Think you could do me a favor? There's a stack of pancakes on the counter in the kitchen. Can you bring 'em to me?" Eddie asked with a signature smile. I chuckled and nodded before heading off to the kitchen. Just as he said, there was a large stack of pancakes drenched in syrup and whipped cream sitting on the counter. I gaped at it for a moment before shaking my head and grabbing the plate along with a fork. I walked quietly down the boy's hallway where Eddie was waiting at the door. He shot me a grateful smile before taking the plate out of my hands.

"You wanna come in?" He asked and opened the door a little wider. I pursed my lips and thought for a moment before deciding on a 'sure'. We walked to his bed and he leaned back against the bed post while I sat at the bottom of his bed. The stack of pancakes was placed between us and Eddie dug in quickly. I smirked as he inhaled almost the entire plate. After a few minutes, he noticed me staring and laughed.

"Would you like some?" He asked through a mouthful of pancake. I smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"I dunno. You're acting like you haven't eaten in days, so maybe you should just have the whole thing to yourself." I joked with a wink.

"Oh, ha-ha." He fake laughed before taking a piece of pancake on the fork and placing it in front of my lips. I stared at it for a moment before opening my mouth and taking a bite. He smiled as he watched me cringe at the taste.

"That's awful!" I laughed after I finally made myself swallow it.

"Awful? I think you meant amazing!"

"No, awful! You can't even taste the pancake, it's covered in so much syrup!" I said laughing. He smirked and chuckled back. After a minute, we fell silent. Suddenly, something cold and sticky hit my nose and I looked up to see whipped cream covering my nose and Eddie shaking with laughter.

"Hey!" I yelled and gaped at him.

"I'm sorry!" He laughed before swiping the whipped cream off with his thumb and putting it in his mouth. "I don't know what you're talking about, that's delicious."

We stared at each other for a few moments, neither smirking or grimacing; just staring.

"I think I should be going up to my room." I spoke finally. He pursed his lips before nodding.

"Yeah, sure. I had fun tonight, dancing I mean. And this was kinda fun as well." He said with a smile. I grinned back and nodded.

"It was fun."

"We should hang out again sometime."

"Just as long as there's no pancakes involved." I answered with a smirk. He threw his head back and laughed.

"Were they really _that _bad?"

"Absolutely!" I laughed and we fell silent again. "Well, goodnight."

"Goodnight." He said as we walked to the door. We stared at each other a few moments before he started bending down towards me. I met him halfway, melting my lips into his. It was short and sweet; pulling away a few seconds later. We both smiled at each other before I walked out the door, blushing furiously.

That night, I lay in bed thinking about how I absolutely hated that blonde-haired, american boy when I first met him. The thought seemed so ridiculous now; how could I hate him? Thoughts like that just made me laugh.

* * *

><p>The next morning I woke up and groggily stretched in bed. All the memories from the previous night washed over me and I smiled; the ball, the dancing, the pancakes, the kiss. They all had happened. For once, excited for the day, I threw on my saturday clothing and did my hair and make up before bounding down the stairs, trying to calm myself down. Just as I reached the last step, I heard Eddie talking.<p>

"I liked your rapping last night, Jerome." I could hear the smirk in his voice. I stifled a laugh and waited for Jerome's retort.

"Laugh all you want, Eddie, but was my humiliation really worth dancing with _Patricia?_" I heard Eddie laugh and I walked a tad closer to the door. What was Jerome talking about?

"Dancing with her was a bit of a nightmare, but definitely worth it." Eddie responded, cracking up laughing. I understood now. Eddie hadn't really wanted to dance with me. It was all part of a bet. Emotions raged through my veins as I walked into the doorway, steaming with anger.

"That's nice, Eddie. Glad I could help with your bet." I spat the words at him and spun around towards the door. I heard the scraping of his chair against the floor and a faint call of 'Patricia!' before slamming the front door behind me.

* * *

><p><em>What'd you think? This is my new story(: I hope you all liked it &amp;&amp; are looking forward to the next chapter. I can't wait to write it! Once I have a good amount of reviews, I'll post chapter 2(: Leave a review if you're going to favoritealert the story! Thank you!_


	2. I'm really hoping you do

I ran out the front door after Patricia. I called her name over and over again, but she was nowhere to be found. Sighing with defeat, I began walking back towards the house. Jerome was still seated at the table when I returned, a smirk playing on his face.

"Fuck off." I muttered to him as I took my plate and made my way to my dorm room. Fabian wasn't in the room- he was probably off playing more girl games with Nina and that loud blonde chick. I crashed onto my bed and groaned.

Where could she be?

I drifted to sleep for a while before being shaken awake by Alfie.

"Wake up, new guy, Victor's ordering us to help clean up after the ball." He told me before quickly leaving the room. I slid my hands over my face in an attempt to wake myself up. The only thing that actually got me to get up was the high possibility of Patricia being on cleaning duty as well. I ran a hand through my tousled, blonde hair and walked out the door. Everyone had already left for the school, so I walked alone.

While I walked in the cool air, I thought about what I would say to Patricia when I saw her. Something along the lines of, _'The only reason they told me to dance with you was because they knew I liked you!'_, or maybe, _'I swear, I had wanted to dance with you! Jerome and Alfie just encouraged me to! Besides, would I have invited you into my room if I didn't like you?'._ That sounded okay, in my opinion.

I reached the door to the school and made my way to the room the ball was held in. I scanned the room and found everyone there- Besides the one person I actually had wanted to see. Nina, Amber and Fabian were off in a corner whispering and pretending to clean; Alfie was sitting on the edge of the stage staring at Amber. Next to him was Joy who was practically drooling over Fabian; Jerome was whispering hastily to Mara while she tried to cut him off; Victor was standing in the middle of the room supervising everyone; but Patricia was nowhere to be found. I sighed and approached Victor coolly.

"Hey, uh, isn't Patricia supposed to be helping out? If she doesn't have to help, I don't think it's fair that I have to." I told him. He whipped around to glare at me over his big nose.

"Well, Eddie, though it's none of your business, Ms. Williamson was here earlier to contribute her part. Now I think you should be helping, and don't think I forgot about the pancake incident from last night!" He bellowed. At first my eyes widened, how had he found out that Patricia and I had eaten pancakes? But I calmed down once I remembered the mess I had made while cooking them.

"Yessir." I said mockingly and walked to the stage to help clean up.

* * *

><p>After cleaning up for over two hours, Victor finally released us to do what we please. I was the first out the door and practically ran to Anubis house to see if Patricia was there. I checked the living room and kitchen first, but she wasn't there. I bounded up the steps to the girl's dormitories and swung open the door to her room. I relaxed a bit when I saw her lying on her bed, typing away on her computer. She looked up at me and grimaced before turning back to her laptop.<p>

"Ugh, what do _you _want?" She asked, disgust dripping from her every word. I shut the door behind me and crossed my arms over my chest.

"To talk to you." I responded simply.

She wrinkled her nose and shook her head, "Sorry, I'm not in the mood to talk to you right now."

I groaned and walked over to her bed. I was about to sit down, but she swatted me away. I rolled my eyes and sat on the floor beside her bed.

"I'm sorry, okay? But you should know that I didn't just dance with you because they told me to. I-"

"Oh, I know. You danced with me so you could see Jerome humiliate himself. You don't have to explain anything to me, I already understand." She cut in.

"Could you let me talk for just two seconds? Thanks. They knew that I liked you and that's why they told me to ask you to dance. And I liked dancing with you. And I liked hanging out with you. And I especially liked kissing you. I _really _think we should do more of that. I'm sorry that you found out the wrong way. Can you just forget about it?" I begged. Patricia slowly shut the lid to her laptop and looked me in the eye.

"And you expect me to believe all that?"

"I'm really hoping you do." I told her honestly. She stared at me for a few moments, thinking about her next move. She broke our stare and looked out the window.

"I'm sorry, but I can't do this right now. I think you should leave." She said quietly. I slouched forward and took a deep breath.

"Alright, if you want me to. But remember what I said, Yacker. I meant all of it." I replied and got up, rubbing the legs of my pants. I saw her take a deep breath and nod. I frowned and slowly walked from room, depressed.

* * *

><p><em>Ohmygod, the response from you guys is amazing! Now I remember the whole reason I missed this fandom! You give so much feedback and you're soo hungry to read more! You're the whole reason I kept writing, and you're the inspiration I have to keep writing! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I would really appreciate it if you left some feedback, good or bad; anonymous or not(: I'll update when I have a sufficient amount of reviews! Thanks!<em>


	3. Go for it

**Patricia's POV**

After Eddie came to my room and talked to me, I was shocked and confused. I knew how I felt about him, and I'm pretty sure he knew it as well. But I couldn't just give in and believe him. He's such a prat, everything he said was probably all part of some new joke.

When Vera called for dinner I wasn't hungry. And I was especially not in the mood to see either Jerome or Eddie. But Joy had convinced me to come downstairs anyway. I trudged down the steps and saw everyone seated already around the table.

The room was awkwardly quiet. The only noise was the clanging of dishes and the scrape of the chairs on the floor. I noticed that Nina wasn't seated beside Fabian and Joy was wearing a happy smile on her face. Eddie was staring at me, and I was staring at my food, trying to avoid his gaze. Jerome was peering at everyone, trying not to laugh at the situation.

It was Alfie who broke the silence. "So, Ambs. How was your day?"

"Oh, shut it, Alfie." Amber snapped back at him. She turned her attention back to glaring at Fabian while he focused on his fork. After a few more minutes of eating in silence, Nina stood up from her seat.

"I'm not very hungry." She said and shot a glance at Fabian before leaving. Fabian's expression fell as he pushed food around his plate.

"What's going on between you two?" Alfie asked Fabian. Fabian opened his mouth to speak, but Amber cut him off.

"Fabian kissed Joy!"

"I thought she was Nina!" Fabian argued.

"You thought I was Nina?" Joy asked. The smile had vanished off her face, replaced with hurt. "Nice, Fabes." She commented before getting up from the table and leaving as well. Another awkward silence fell over the table, no one knowing what to say. Mara cleared her throat and turned her attention to Jerome.

"Jerome, could we talk? About you-know-what?" Mara asked. Jerome sighed and leaned back in his chair. He mumbled a 'fine' before getting up from the table with Mara and leaving.

"And then there were five..." Eddie muttered and leaned back in his chair. I glanced up at him and saw him _still _staring at me.

"What're you staring at?" I shot at him. He remained calm, that tell-tale smirk on his face.

"You."

"Well, quit it. They have a name for people who constantly watch someone." I retorted. He raised an eyebrow at me, thinking of what to say next. We glared at each other for a minute more, before he looked down and began eating again. I got up from my chair and walked to the doorway.

"Wait!" Amber called after me. "Where are you going?"

"I'm gonna go joined the other pissed off girls upstairs."

"I'm coming with!" Amber yelled and jumped out of her seat to walk with me. As we walked past Nina and Amber's room, Nina pulled Amber into the room and quickly slammed the door. I chuckled and kept walking towards my room. I hesitated opening the door when I heard Joy crying, but decided to tough it out and go in anyways. I was instantly bombarded by Joy telling me in great detail everything that had happened between her and Fabian at the dance.

I laid down on my bed, not quite listening to what Joy was saying. The only thing on my mind was Eddie. If he liked me as much as he said he did, he never would've danced with me for a bet. He probably was dared to kiss me as well. Who gave him the right to waltz in here and-

"Patricia, are you even listening to me?" Joy whined, pausing her rant about Fabian. I looked up, shaking myself from my daze.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm listening."

"Doesn't seem like it. You're probably just too busy thinking about Eddie."

"What? Eddie? No! He's... He's obnoxious! And-and irritating!" I rushed out. Joy smirked and giggled.

"It didn't look like you thought that last night when you were dancing. You two looked pretty cozy..." Joy teased. I scowled at her and sat up straight.

"FYI, he didn't _want _to dance with me, Joy. It was for a bet." The smirk flew off her face and a look of concern consumed her face.

"Oh, Patricia, I'm so sorry-"

"Why? It's not like I care. The only reason I danced with him was because I was bored." I lied and forced a laugh. A small smile returned to Joy's face as she stared at me.

"Alright, as long as you're okay. I'm feeling pretty exhausted, I'm just gonna go to sleep. G'night!" She called out to me and shut off the lights. I called out a goodnight to her and lied in my bed, staring at the ceiling, thoughts racing through my head.

* * *

><p>The next morning I woke up and looked at the clock beside my bed. 11:47; I had slept in and missed breakfast. Luckily it was Sunday, so there were no classes. I got out of bed and stretched, peering around the room. Joy and Mara's beds were both empty. I let out a deep breath and changed out of my pajamas. I threw on a red long sleeve v-neck and a pair of dark skinny jeans. I straightened my hair and put on my makeup, the entire time just wanting to crawl back into my bed and sleep.<p>

I forced my legs to carry me down the stairs and into the common room. Amber, Fabian and Nina were huddled on the couch, whispering to each other over some old book. I turned to the kitchen and saw Eddie talking to Vera. I walked into the kitchen and caught onto the conversation.

"I know I missed breakfast, but don't you think you could just-"

"No. Next time wake up before 11:30." She scolded him and turned to me. "Oh, look who's _finally _awake. Don't try asking for breakfast, this one's been trying that for 15 minutes now." I nodded and she walked out of the kitchen. Eddie turned to me and raised an eyebrow.

"What?" I asked. He looked me over and squinted his eyes at me.

"I'm just surprised. I was expecting some kind of insult." He said with a smirk. I raised both my eyebrows and crossed my arms over my chest.

"I can think of one, if you'd like."

"No, that's alright." He said with a smile. I grinned slightly at him while he stared. "So do you wanna talk about what happened yesterday?"

"Not here."

"Then we'll go somewhere else." He said and grabbed my wrist lightly. He tugged me through the house and toward the front door.

We were almost at the door when Vera called down to us. "Where do you think you two are going?"

"Out!" Eddie called back and dragged me out the door so she couldn't argue. I paused once we were a good distance from the house and pulled my arm back.

"You're hurting my wrist, slimeball." I shot at him. He smirked and grabbed my wrist back, gently.

"Stop whining, Yacker." He called to me and began leading me again. Once we reached the front of the school, my eyebrows furrowed. Where were we going? He pulled me off the sidewalk and towards a picnic area on the side of the school. There was a single tree in the middle of the open field and he sat beneath it, pulling me down with him. We both sat in silence for a few minutes before one of us spoke up.

"Did you actually mean what you said in my room?" I asked him in all seriousness.

"Patricia, I swear on my life, everything I said yesterday was true." He said sincerely. I pursed my lips and stared at him, trying to tell if he was lying. There wasn't a hint of a smirk on his face and his eyes were pleading.

"Alright." I sighed.

"Alright what?"

"Alright, I believe you." His eyes lit up, but his lips formed a smirk.

"I knew you would. I could tell you were all over me from the moment I walked in the door." He teased coolly. I gaped at him jokingly.

"I'm sorry, but weren't you just the one _begging _for my forgiveness? And yesterday you were practically crying telling me how you liked me and wanted to kiss me more and-"

"Alright, alright." He stopped me. I laughed, seeing the blush on his cheeks. "Since you brought it up though, I really would like to kiss you more."

"Oh, would you?" I laughed. He nodded and broadly answered 'Yup'. I smiled at him playfully and raised an eyebrow. "Go for it."

And just like that, I was being pulled into one of the most heated snogs of my life.

* * *

><p><em>Waaaah, I tried to make it longer! I'm not sure how much I like this chapter, but I hope you enjoyed it. Leave a review for me! You guys are oh-so-amazing with the reviews lately(; I'll update when I have a sufficient amount of feedback!<em>


	4. Jerk

**Patricia's POV**

Eddie and I stayed out almost the whole day. We stayed under that tall oak tree on the side of the school; talking, kissing, laughing, joking around. We weren't the stereotypical idea of a couple around here- We didn't cuddle in the shade, watching the sunset and talking about our future together. That's not really who we are. I called him Slimeball still, and the nickname Yacker had stayed as well.

By the time the sun started going down in the sky, we were still seated under that tree talking. He had just finished telling me about his home life- Dad in the military, Mom a school teacher- and I had begun telling him the story about how I got sent to school here.

"...and my mom got really depressed after my dad had died. She couldn't really handle the single parent lifestyle, so she found this school and enrolled me. I've been going here since I was eleven. It's like home now." I finished with a crooked smile. Eddie smirked and chuckled while tracing designs onto my leggings.

"I couldn't imagine being here for years. Victor's already getting on my nerves and I've only been here a few weeks." I laughed and nodded.

"You haven't even seen him at his worst." I commented and we both laughed. Once the air was free of laughter, Eddie turned his head to me and stopped tracing designs on my legs.

"So are we gonna just let everyone figure out we're dating on their own, or are we gonna tell everyone?"

"They can figure it out on their own. It's not their business, so we shouldn't have to let them all know."

"That's true. So you wanna start heading back before we miss dinner as well?" He asked with a smirk. I laughed and started standing up.

"I'm just noticing how starving I am!" I laughed and clutched my stomach. Eddie laughed and stretched his arms up.

"I've been hungry, I just haven't wanted to go back, so I didn't say anything." He said. I felt his hand slide around my waist and pull me into his side as we walked towards the house. I looked up at him and saw him smirking at me before winking. I smiled and laughed, while leaning into his side.

**Eddie's POV**

When we got back to the house, Patricia went up to her room to get changed for dinner and I went into the dining room and sat at the table with the others.

"Where's Patricia?" Alfie asked, breaking away from his conversation with Jerome.

"Went upstairs to change."

"So I take it she's forgiven you for the bet?" Jerome asked, joining into the conversation. I smirked and popped a piece of broccoli into my mouth.

"You could say that." Before they could question me any further, Patricia showed up at the table and took the seat next to Jerome, instantly engaging in a conversation with Mara. She stole a glance at me and I winked with a smirk. She laughed and shook her head, turning her attention back to Mara.

No one asked about what was going on between Patricia and I through the rest of dinner. After we ate and cleared off the table, we all got ready for bed and Victor called lights out. As I was walking across my room to my bed, Fabian turned to me and raised an eyebrow.

"So where did you and Patricia sneak off to earlier?"

"Just around campus." I said nonchalantly with a shrug. I heard Fabian make an 'ah' noise, and I figured the conversation was over, but he continued on.

"I was just asking because Jerome was sharing his little theories about where you were off to."

"Who'd he tell?"

Fabian laughed and exclaimed, "Everyone! I'm sure Vera had even heard them!"

I grimaced and laid in bed, muttering a 'great'. Fabian chuckled and flipped off the lights, leaving me to curse Jerome in the dark.

* * *

><p>The next morning I woke up and groaned when I realized there was school this morning. Fabian was already at the door fixing his tie when I rolled out of bed. I walked to the door and passed by him before hopping in the shower quickly. After I got out and wrapped a towel around my waist, I walked into the hallway and heard girl's laughter down the hall from me. I turned around and saw Nina and Amber looking me up and down, laughing. At least I'm in shape...<p>

"Ha-ha, move along." I told the two with a smirk before going to my room and changing into my uniform. After I was finally dressed and ready- with just minutes to spare- I walked into the kitchen and grabbed an apple. Everyone was seated around the table still, so I took my usual seat.

"We all heard you gave Nina and Amber a show this morning after you showered." Patricia commented with a smirk. The rest of the house started laughing and I turned to smirk at the two.

"You're lucky I didn't charge you."

"I think you meant to say, we're lucky you had a towel on." Amber joked back and the table started laughing again, me included. Vera walked out of the hallway and took a step back, surprised.

"What are you all still doing here? Off to class!" She said, shooing us out the door.

The day went by exceptionally slow. The first half of the day I have no classes with anyone from Anubis. Well, I have Mara in second period, but she doesn't talk. By the time the bell rang to go to fifth, I all but ran to the door. I quickly walked to the drama room, eager to see people I actually knew. I pushed the door open and saw that I was the first one in the room. Everyone else probably had to drop books in their lockers, so I laid back on the red couch to wait for them. A few minutes after I entered the room, Joy followed, plopping down beside me on the couch.

"Hey, new kid." She greeted. I nodded at her and sat up straighter. "You and I haven't really talked much since you got here."

"The only person you really like to talk to in the house is Fabian." I pointed out. She blushed a deep scarlet and shook her head.

"That's not true... I talk to Patricia." She said, sticking up for herself.

"Oh, that's right. _Sorry._" I stated mockingly. She gaped at me before recovering herself and flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"_As I was saying- _ You and I haven't really gotten a chance to get to know each other yet. We should grab some coffee or catch a movie sometime." She said, batting her eyelashes. I realized she was making an attempt to flirt with me and shifted further away on the couch.

"Uh..." I began uncomfortably. Thankfully at that moment Patricia walked into the room, saving me from this awkward situation. I could tell by the irritation in her eyes that she heard what Joy was saying. She walked over to the couch and bent down, kissing my lips to prove a point to Joy.

"Hey." I greeted and pulled her down on the couch between Joy and I. I saw Joy's mouth hang open as she stared at us.

"What are you guys talking about?" She asked, her voice a tad harsh as she stared at Joy.

"Oh, uh, nothing. I was actually just leaving." She said quickly and left in a haste to go speak to Mara. Patricia slid into Joy's spot and rested her feet on the middle cushion. I pulled my legs up and rested my large feet on top of her smaller ones.

"You know what we were talking about, right?"

"Yup." She answered. Her feet shifted and laid on top of mine now.

"I thought she was like, obsessed with Fabian?" I asked, laying my feet over hers once again.

"Maybe she finally understands that he likes Nina and not her." She commented and laid her feet over mine once more.

"Would you quit it?" I joked with a laugh, placing my feet over hers. She laughed and shook her head before kicking my feet off and placing hers on top.

"Jerk." I muttered with a smile. I heard her laugh, being cut off by the teacher walking into the room and beginning the lesson.

* * *

><p><em>Sorry for such a late update. I had a case of writers block! I don't really like changing the POV in the middle of a chapter, but I felt I had to. I'm pretty happy with this chapter, I guess. Let me know if you like it as well! Check out my one-shot, 'The Moment I Truly Fell for Him'! And anyone who wants to be my like, pen-pal or whatever you call it on here, <strong>you <strong>send **me **a PM! I'm feeling lonely on here & wanna talk to new people(: Leave a review! I need feedback! I'll update when I have a sufficient amount of reviews! Thanks!_


	5. Jealous?

**Patricia's POV**

After school was over, the house separated. Jerome went off somewhere with Mara and his little sister Poppy; Nina, Amber and Fabian went straight to the house and locked themselves in Nina's dorm; Alfie was researching something on aliens and trying to tell Joy about it, and Eddie and I were in his room.

I was laying at the top of Eddie's bed while he laid next to me on his laptop. I saw him open up the iTunes application and start searching through his music library. He smiled excitedly when he found the band he was looking for and clicked on one of their songs. He placed the laptop in front of us and we listened to the sound echoing around the room. He watched me intently while I listened to the heavy vibrations of the bass. I peered up at him and smiled, continuing to listen to the loud, punk band. After the song finished, he pressed the pause button and looked over to me.

"So? Did you like it?" He asked hopefully. I gaped at him and nodded quickly.

"How could I not? They're _better _than sick puppies!"

"And if I asked you to come to their concert with me this Friday you'd say yes, right?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. My eyes widened and I stared at him, mouth agape.

"Are you saying that we're going to their concert?" I asked excitedly. Eddie smirked proudly and nodded.

"If you wanna go, yeah. They're playing in London."

"Of course I wanna go!" I half-yelled excitedly. He laughed at my kid-on-christmas expression and smiled widely.

"I'll order the tickets then." He said. I smiled at him and he leaned over to kiss me and I happily started kissing him back.

* * *

><p>Time flew through the rest of the afternoon. It seems like we had just started kissing when Vera had called dinner at seven! Eddie and I both sat down at the table across from each other. Eddie began piling massive amounts of food onto his plate before everyone else arrived at the table. The whole house stared at him as he kept filling his plate to the brim.<p>

"Has anyone noticed that whoever Fabian's roommates with, they have a _huge _appetite?" Nina asked, watching with disgust as Eddie poured himself a massive glass of soda. The whole house laughed and watched as he finally finished putting food on his plate. As we all made small talk and ate our dinner, I noticed Jerome and Alfie exchanging sly glances to one another and peering at Eddie and I. I narrowed my eyes at them and crossed my arms over my chest.

"What are you two staring at?" I demanded. The two boys snickered and put their forks down on their plates. Jerome folded his hands on the table in front of him and Alfie mimicked the action.

"Well, dear Trixie, when Alfie was talking to Joy earlier, he found out some interesting information. Isn't that right, Alfred?" Jerome began, turning to Alfie. By now, the entire table had paused their conversations and were listening to what was going on.

"That's right, Jerome."

"And what did Joy tell you, Alfie?"

"Joy told me that Patricia and Eddie were now an item." Alfie clarified. Jerome fake gasped and turned to Eddie and I.

"Is that true? Did the goth pixie actually fall for someone?" He asked in his fake shocked voice.

"Shut it, you two." I snarled at them. My knuckles had gone white under the table, gripping the bottom of my chair.

"Well, Eddie, is it true?" Jerome asked, turning away from me. The entire table watched, interested in what Eddie would say. Putting down his fork and turning his neutral face into a cheeky smirk, Eddie looked square-on at Jerome.

"Yup." He answered simply. Before Jerome or Alfie could make another comment, a loud, girly squeal erupted from the other end of the table. We all turned and looked at Amber, who was practically jumping up and down in her seat.

"Yay! Oh my gosh, I have to make you two a scrapbook! First things first- you need a couple name. Which do you like better; Edtricia or Peddie?" Amber stated in all seriousness.

"Amber-" I began in my 'I'm-warning-you-to-shut-up-now' voice. Before I could finish my sentence, she started rambling on again.

"Personally, I like Peddie. Edtricia is hard to remember. I'll start working on you scrapbook tonight! Oh! I know what the cover should look like! It'll have..." Amber went on and on, describing every little detail of the scrapbook. I turned to Eddie, who looked quite amused by the whole situation, and made a motion with my head to leave. He smirked and nodded, both of us getting up from the table and leaving.

"Wait! Where are you going? We have to discuss..." Amber called, her voice becoming more distant with every step we took towards my room. I sat down at the end of my bed and Eddie sat up against my pillows.

"Well," I began with a sigh. "that was interesting."

"I thought it was funny." He said with smirk. I smirked back at him and raised an eyebrow.

"You would. That was the first time you've seen Amber being, well, Amber."

"You mean she's done that before?"

"Every time there's a new couple in the house. I can't count on one hand how many scrapbooks that girl has made." I said, shaking my head. Eddie's eyes widened and he laughed, amazed.

"She was serious about the scrapbook?" He asked, shocked. I nodded my head solemnly and he muttered, "Wow."

Later that night, Victor called lights out and gave his pin drop speech. Eddie kissed me goodbye and left the room, passing by Joy as she entered the room. I ignored her presence and started getting ready for bed.

"Are you gonna explain why you didn't come straight to me and tell me you were dating Eddie?" She asked in a prissy voice.

"Are _you _gonna explain why you were _hitting on _Eddie?" I fired back at her and spun around to face her. She pursed her lips and looked at her hands.

"You said there was nothing going on between you two..."

"And you said you liked Fabian." I pointed out and turned back around to my dresser.

"Listen, Patricia, if I had known you two had a thing, I never would've-"

"I know. When I heard you asking him on a date though, I was a little..."

"Jealous?" She supplied with small smile. I pursed my lips and got ready for bed, not daring to answer that question.

* * *

><p><em>Another kind of late update! Let me know what you think of this chapter! If any of you have an idea for a chapterstory/one-shot that you want me to write, leave the idea in your review or PM it to me! I'll give you credit for the idea and type it when I get a chance- most likely tonight or tomorrow! Leave a review! I'll update when I have a sufficient amount of reviews! Thanks! _


	6. You filthy cheater!

**Patricia's POV**

Eddie and I spent the next two days attempting not to kiss or do anything 'couple-like' in front of Amber. We actually went to the length of not going to the house after school! Eddie and I would say goodbye to our housemates and wander onto the side of the school, taking our seats under that towering tree. In a way, it was good being away from the house. Eddie and I actually got a chance to talk about things we couldn't talk about in the house. I really got a chance to know him.

"So you told me that your mum raised you while your dad was in the military...What was that like?" I asked him one day, watching as his eyes narrowed while he thought about it. As he thought up his answer, I stared at him, a tiny smile playing on my lips. These were the moments I liked about being with Eddie. When I got a chance to know him and he wasn't putting on his 'too-cool-to-care' act. He was just being himself, no walls up, no limits.

"Well," He began, pulling me out of my reverie. "It was pretty hard. My dad joined the military when I was about six, but I didn't really understand what was going on at the time. He was first deployed when I was eight- I can't even remember where they shipped him out to. When he left though, I was devastated. The movies on TV had me convinced that if he went to fight, he wouldn't come back. My mom was a teacher at my elementary school, so she would always come into my class during recess and make sure I was holding up alright. He came back a year and a half later. I was completely shocked when I saw him standing in the doorway." He reminisced, a wide smile playing on his lips. I smiled at him, happily watching as he enjoyed his memories.

"So your dad's been back ever since then?" I asked. His smile faltered and he looked over at me now.

"No. A year ago he was deployed to fight in Iraq. That's actually when I hit my _real _rebellious stage. I was pissed, to say the least. I was a little bitch about it. Pretty much, I was mad at the world. So, as you can guess, I started acting like an idiot and got thrown out of school. My mom was _so pissed. _When she told my dad that I had been kicked out, he was mad. Not as mad as my mom, but mad. They had this whole argument over the phone and decided I should go to boarding school. They found this place somehow, and a couple weeks later, I was shipped here." Eddie said with a smirk, somehow finding humor in the memory. My eyebrows were raised and he laughed at me. "What?"

"That's just so... Sad, I guess. You were mad about your dad leaving, and yeah, you broke some rules, but they punished you for being upset!"

Eddie laughed, saying, "It doesn't bother me. Like I said, I was acting like a little bitch. Plus, if I had stayed in America, who would be here to hit on you?" Eddie said, faking a gasp. I smirked at him and shook my head, sighing.

"Quit joking around. Do you know when your dad gets back?" I asked. I noticed a small smile return to Eddie's face and he nodded.

"He's supposed to be getting back soon, actually. A couple months more." He said. I smiled back at him and looked up at the sky. It was sunset, meaning that dinner would be ready soon enough.

"We should be heading back to the house- Bet you I can beat you there!" I said, getting up and breaking into a full sprint. I had a faint call of 'Hey' and then the beat of shoes slapping the ground quickly. I laughed and tried running faster, but a pair of arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me down into the grass. Eddie's face suddenly appeared in front of mine, a smirk playing on his lips.

"You dirty cheater!" He said, laughing. As I was about to make a come back, he hopped off and took off in a sprint, leaving me smiling and racing to catch up with him.

* * *

><p><em>I know, I know- it's short. But my week of being sick in bed is over and I'm back to the hustle and bustle of my life. Lucky for you guys, I'm an insomniac and can barely sleep at night. So all the updates will probably be super late at nightextremely early in the morning. The next chapter will be longer! Review and I'll update as soon as I can and when I get a sufficient number of reviews. (:_


	7. A Hoagie

**Patricia's POV**

I stared at the book in my lap, face expressionless. A giddy Amber stood in front of me, smiling as big as her lips would allow. I could feel Eddie beside me, shaking his head and chuckling quietly.

"So? What do you think?" Amber squealed. I stared at the book, taking in its red and black cover. The top read, 'Peddie 4ever!' in black sparkles. Below the title was a picture-heaven knows how Amber got it- of Eddie and I kissing. The black border around it against the red background made it pop out at you. There were black studs lining the cover. Cautiously, I flipped the page and saw pictures of Eddie and I covering the paper. One was from our carrot fight, another from the dance; just photos from random moments. Each had its own caption with what Amber thought to be a cute saying. As I looked through the rest of the book, I felt my face heating and my annoyance towards Amber rising. Once I came to a blank page, I set it aside, now looking up at Amber. I could feel hers and Eddie's gazes on me and I sighed.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you make it? What was the point?"

"To show that you guys will be together forever! You're in love! See? 'Peddie-4ever!'" Amber said, grabbing the book and shoving it in my face again. I swatted it away and gaped at Amber.

"Amber! We haven't even been dating for a week!" I yelled. She crossed her arms over her chest and stared at me with raised eyebrows.

"Patricia. I'm the love guru of the house. I think I know when two people are in love." She said with a self-satisfied laugh. I heard Eddie snort with laughter and get up.

"You have fun with... All this." He said, waving his arms around Amber. "I'm gonna go eat." I was about to object, telling him not to leave me alone with her, but he had almost sprinted from the room. I groaned and turned back towards Amber.

"You're the 'love guru'? You are so off. Remember you and Alfie? You wouldn't even let him break up with you!"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"You couldn't tell that he didn't like you! You had it in your head that he was madly in love with you, but he wasn't! You think you know everything about relationships and should interfere with everyone's lives, but you shouldn't! Please don't get in the middle of mine and Eddie's relationship. I'm begging you." I told her angrily. She stared at me, shocked. It looked like she had nothing to say back, so I walked out of my bedroom and made my way downstairs to the kitchen. I saw Eddie through the kitchen window making some sort of sandwich. I walked into the kitchen and stood beside him. I watched, puzzled, as he starting loading spaghetti into the sandwich bread.

"What are you doing?"

"Making a hoagie." He replied simply and began sprinkling cheese over top the spaghetti.

"A _what?_"

"A hoagie! You're the second one to question me making this- People in England must have absolutely no taste in food."

"Or we _do _have taste in food and that's why we _don't _know what a hoagie is." I suggested with a smirk. Eddie fake laughed and grimaced at me before picking up the disgusting sandwich and putting it in front of my face.

"Take a bite." He demanded. I scoffed at him and shook my head.

"You're insane if you think I'm gonna try that."  
>"Try it." He commanded again. I pursed my lips stubbornly and glared at him. He glared back until I gave in and took a bite of the 'hoagie'.<p>

"As much as I hate to admit it- it wasn't half bad." I said sadly. Eddie laughed smugly and set the hoagie back down on the plate.

"I told you."

"Shut it." I warned with a smirk. He chuckled and picked the plate up, heading to the kitchen table. I sat beside him, stealing bites from the sandwich every now and then. He pointed out that I had spaghetti sauce on my lip and leaned forward, kissing it off. A camera flash went off, causing us to jump apart.

"Amber!" I screamed, stomping through the house after the annoying blonde. I found her sitting on her bed, camera hidden.

"What?" She asked innocently, a small smile playing on her lips.

* * *

><p><em>I honestly feel like this story is going nowhere. I don't know how I'll end it, I don't know where I'll take it. I have a couple ideas for parts of the story, but no clue on the ending or lead up. Help please! Sorry that I'm slow on the updates, but school's in the way. Leave feedback! I'll update when there's a sufficient amount of reviews.<em>


	8. Horny Rabbits

**Patricia's POV**

The week trudged on slowly. The idea of my first date with Eddie on Friday was consuming my thoughts. I just wanted the week to be over so we could go to the concert. Finally, it was Thursday. Only one day left until we could actually go on a _date. _The giddiness I felt was so unlike me, it was unbelievable. I woke up that morning and got dressed. I swiped on my eyeliner and made my way down the staircase. Everyone was already in the dining room when I walked in. Eddie walked over from the kitchen and gave me a quick kiss good morning before sitting across from me and devouring his stack of pancakes. Throughout the entire morning, I noticed Amber being really antsy. She kept fidgeting with the hem of her skirt and glancing at Eddie and I. I watched her carefully, praying that she wouldn't cause another commotion over Eddie and I like she had the night before.

"Alright, I can't bite my tongue any longer!" Amber announced, causing all the conversations to stop. We all stared at her as she eyed Eddie and I. "How excited are you two for your date tomorrow?"

"Oh, that's right! Your first date is tomorrow." Jerome said, waggling his eyebrows at me. "Thoughts, Alfie?"

"Well, Jerome, I think they need someone to chaperone this little date. I mean, they already go at it like horny rabbits, imagine what would happen if no one was around!" Alfie exclaimed. Jerome burst into laughter, almost falling from his seat. My cheeks heated up as I glared at the idiots. I reached across to Jerome's seat and pushed his plate and glass of orange juice into his lap. There was an echo of gasps around the table and Jerome yelped, leaping back from the table. His shirt and pants were covered in orange juice and egg.

"Oh, sorry, my hand slipped." I apologized with a grimace. Jerome scowled at me, but the scowl was quickly replaced with a mischievous grin as he turned to Alfie.

"All the more reason for you to have a chaperone! We don't want Patricia's hands accidentally slipping again, this time into Eddie's clothing, now do we?" There was a collective 'Ooohhh!' echoing around the table. Alfie began howling with laughter, the thud of him falling out of his seat quickly following. I glared at Jerome, not even having a comeback. I peeked at Eddie and gaped at him whilst he laughed.

"You find this funny?" I asked him, appalled. He shook with laughter and nodded.

"Lighten up, Yacker." He called out with a smile. Vera walked into the dining room then and yelled at us all to be off to class.

I walked hand-in-hand with Eddie down the path to the school building. Jerome, Alfie, Mara and Joy were walking a good 20 meters ahead of us and Nina, Fabian and Amber were trailing us by about 10 meters. I turned to Eddie and shook my head, smirking.

"I can't believe you found that funny."

"I can't believe you _didn't _find that funny!" He exclaimed.

"It's obvious that you're the new kid."

"How so?"

"You still think that everything those two idiots do is hilarious. After you've been with them for a while, that feeling wears off." I explained. Eddie nodded, considering what I had said.

"Mara found it funny. She's been here a while and she never thinks anything is funny. That's just evidence that it actually was a good joke." He countered, eyebrow raised. I was about to argue when we reached the double doors to the school.

"Whatever. It wasn't funny." I concluded and pecked his lips. "Catch you after class."

* * *

><p>It took forever, but lunch finally rolled around after third period. I walked to the cafeteria with Joy, chatting about how unfair the project for Mrs. Andrews is. Jerome, Alfie, Mara and Eddie were already seated when we approached the table.<p>

"Where are the others?" I questioned as I put my bag down and sat across from Eddie.

"They said they had some things to do at the house." Mara answered politely. Joy's face fell and she grabbed an apple.

"That's too bad. I was hoping to catch some study-buddy time with Fabes." She said sadly. Jerome snorted and scoffed at Joy.

"If anything, I think Fabian would want to have 'study-buddy' time with Nina." Jerome said with a wink. Joy crossed her arms and glared at him.

"FYI, Fabian and I are going to a movie tomorrow night." She stated, matter-of-factly. I raised my eyebrows and turned to her.

"I thought you were over Fabian?"

"Please, Patricia. I can't get over someone that fast, as much as try. I'm not _heartless." _Joy replied with a roll of her eyes. Alfie laughed from the other end of the table and we turned to him.

"I bet Nina would beg to differ." He said with a smirk. "Oh, no, that's right. Nina's exact words were 'heartless bitch'- There's a big difference."

"She called me a heartless bitch?" Joy screeched. "I've been nothing but nice to her! I never did anything! She has no right to say that!"

"Well, in all fairness, you did, and are, trying to steal Fabian from her."

"They broke up!" Joy yelled, leaning over the table. Alfie stood up and waved his hands around.

"Calm down, calm down! I was just kidding. You don't have to go psycho-killer on us, Joy." Alfie said with a laugh. "Well, I think we need a change of topic- Who are you two seeing at the concert?"

"Overkill." Eddie replied with a mouthful of sandwich.

"You know, I'm actually a big Overkill fan. Maybe I'll come-" Jerome began.

"Shut it, Slimeball. You're not going within 100 meters of that concert or I'll chop your balls off." I threatened. Joy, Eddie and Alfie all burst out into laughter while Mara looked uncomfortable.

"All I'm saying is that I think it would be a good idea if someone came along to-"

"No."

* * *

><p>Classes were especially boring throughout the rest of the day. The clocked ticked by slower than usual. An hour seemed to last an eternity. My fingers drummed on my desk through each class, causing the teachers to glare at me from their desks. The bell eventually rang to go to fifth period, which was my lounge period, and I hopped up from my desk. I was briskly walking through the hallway, anxious to get to the lounge and talk with everyone, when an arm pulled me down a different hallway.<p>

"Get off me!" I sneered then realized it was Eddie tugging me along.

"Shh, you have to see this!" He said laughing. We paused at the corner of the hall, watching Mr. Sweet walk to his office. When he pushed open the door to his office, he yelled and slammed the door.

"Goose! There's a goose in my office!" He bellowed frantically. Eddie burst into laughter and strolled over to Mr. Sweet.

"Jerome and Alfie told me about the last goose incident and I thought you might have missed the little guy." Eddie said, smirking devilishly. Mr. Sweet's eyes bugged out of his head as he stared at him.

"_You? You _did this?" He asked in disbelief. Eddie raised an eyebrow and cocked his head to the side. Mr. Sweet's face turned beet red and he grabbed hold of Eddie's ear. "Mr. Miller, it appears detention has taught you nothing! Severe consequences must be taken! You are not welcome in this school!"

I watched in fear as he dragged Eddie through the school, threatening expulsion. Joy walked up behind me and furrowed her eyebrows.

"What's going on?"

"Eddie's going to be _expelled!"_

* * *

><p>Sorry if this wasn't good, I'm kinda upset at the moment. But who saw Friday's episode? I about died! Leave a review please, I'm hoping for a better turn out than last chapter. I'll update when I have a sufficient amount of reviews.<p> 


	9. Nephew

**Patricia's POV**

I sat in the Anubis common room, puffing air out of my cheeks in an attempt to calm myself down. Eddie, Victor and Mr. Sweet were all in Victor's office discussing Eddie's punishment. There had been a lot of yelling, but it had seemed to die down after the first ten minutes. After sitting there for god knows how long, I heard the creak of Victor's door and I could hear their voices.

"You're lucky you're my nephew. If this was anyone else, they would be gone!" Mr. Sweet bellowed. Footsteps stomped down the staircase and I watched Mr. Sweet as he slammed the front door on his way out.

"Not so fast, Mr. Miller. I do believe you'll need this." Victor called. I heard Eddie groan and figured Victor had handed him a toothbrush. "We ought to just engrave your name into it, you'll be on toilet duty so long."

More footsteps rang off the stairs and Eddie appeared in the common room. He tossed the old, dirty toothbrush on the coffee table and sat in the seat beside me.

"So you're not expelled?"

"Nope. Just on toilet duty for the rest of my life and I have detention for a month... Could be worse, I guess." Eddie said with a shrug. I scoffed at him and raised my eyebrows.

"Yeah, it could be a lot worse! I thought you were going to be expelled for sure! Good thing you're Sweety's _nephew._" I spat the word at him. He had neglected to tell me that he was _related _to the school principal. Eddie tensed beside me and cracked his knuckles.

"Oh... Right. I never mentioned that, did I?"

"No, I guess you just _forgot._" I shot back angrily.

"No need to be so pissed off. It's not a big deal, I just didn't really want people knowing. Which means I'd really appreciate it if you wouldn't tell anyone."

"Well, you could've told me! I told you everything about my family!"

"You told me about your mom and dad, I told you about mine. We never talked about other family members." Eddie said in his smart ass voice. I squinted my eyes at him and folded my arms across my chest.

"You really want to start acting like a smart ass now, really?"

"I just don't think it's a big deal."

"If it wasn't a big deal, you would have told me." I replied curtly. Eddie rolled his eyes and got up from the couch. "Where are you going?"

"Anywhere but here." Eddie muttered and stomped out the front door. I sighed and leaned back against the couch cushion to calm down.

* * *

><p>When dinner rolled around, I began setting the table. Joy and Mara were already seated and gossiping about something that had happened between Joy and Fabian. I listened as Joy over analyzed every move Fabian had made, making it sound like he was still into her. After the entire table was set, I sat next to Joy and waited for everyone to come to the table. Jerome and Alfie were the first ones to join us and sat down.<p>

"Alfie, listen to me- you _cannot _play ping pong; Amber can. I'm just doing what's best for the school."

"_I'm _what's best for the school! No one's more dedicated to the team than me!" Alfie shouted, defending himself. Jerome pinched the bridge of his nose and rested his elbow on the table.

"For the last time- It's not a _team!"_

"Well, whatever it is, I'm the most dedicated! I should be playing, not Amber!"

"Are you two arguing about that ping pong match that you entered in?" I inquired. Jerome nodded, still pinching his nose.

"Yeah, and Jerome kicked me off the team!"

"IT'S NOT A TEAM!" Jerome shouted. Alfie ignored him and kept going on to me.

"I don't think it's fair though, because I'm even more dedicated than he is! I'm the only one who even encourages him in this! I'm always cheering him on, and he doesn't even acknowledge that!" Alfie whined.

"Jerome, you should let Alfie be there." I said, turning to Jerome. Alfie pointed at Jerome and laughed in his face. I smirked and finished with, "I mean, it sounds like he'd make a great cheerleader for you guys."

"Patricia!" Alfie exclaimed, gaping at me. This time it was Jerome's turn to laugh in Alfie's face. Before any more could be said, Eddie walked over to the table and sat down across from me. We glared at each other, not saying a word.

"What's going on between them?" Alfie whispered to Jerome, their fight now forgotten.

"I have no idea... Let's watch." Eddie and I continued glaring at each other, still not saying a word.

"Oh, Eddie! I thought you were being expelled!" Joy exclaimed, apparently happy to see him still here. Eddie's eyes flickered to Joy as he answered.

"I, uh, got off with a warning. Guess Sweety decided to be nice today." Eddie lied. His eyes turned to me again, this time they were pleading for me to cover for him. I sighed and turned to Joy.

"Guess he just got _lucky_." I said mockingly, but not enough so that Joy would know I was lying. Joy gave me a smile and flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"Well, that's good." She said finally before turning back to her conversation with Mara. I looked forward and saw Eddie smiling at me slightly, his eyes thankful.

After dinner I stayed in the common room finishing up a project. Eddie was there as well, copying Mara's homework. Once I had completed my project, I got up to leave.

"Wait, Patricia." Eddie stopped me, standing up to walk over to me. "Look, I'm sorry I didn't tell you that I'm his nephew."

"Yeah, well..." I said, looking in the other direction.

"You honestly can't stay mad at me over something like this. We're still on for tomorrow, right?" He asked. I looked back at him doubtfully and raised an eyebrow. "Please?"

I gazed up at him a few moments longer before sighing and nodding. "I guess so."

* * *

><p><em>Sorry I haven't been updating that much, it's just hard finding time. I'll update after I get a sufficient number of reviews! Thanks! x.<em>


	10. Through It All

**Patricia's POV**

I sat in French class bored, copying how to conjugate the verb 'to go'. I dropped my pencil onto my paper after it was written into my notes. The entire class was practically asleep. Jerome _actually had _fallen asleep. Even Fabian could hardly keep his eyes open! I raised my hand and Mrs. Andrews nodded her head towards me.

"Could I use the restroom?" I asked, looking for any excuse to leave this damned room.

"You may." She said and I hopped out of my seat. I happily walked from the classroom and into the hallway. The air was less warm out here and the air vents gave a nice breeze. As I stood under one of the vents trying to cool down, I heard someone talking.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for letting me know...Yeah, I miss you too... Alright, love you too, bye." I heard and then the click of a phone. I walked to the end of the hallway and saw Eddie sitting with his knees to his chest on the floor, clutching his phone in his hand. His face was wet and coated with thick tears. His eyes were all puffy and the tip of his nose was red. He heard me approach, but didn't turn to acknowledge me.

I dropped to the floor beside him and stared at the side of his face.

"Are you alright?" I asked timidly. I reached a hand up to his head and stroked the side of his face with my thumb.

"Not really." He responded honestly before chuckling lamely. "Not at all, actually."

"What's wrong?"

He took a deep breath and wiped the tears off his face before launching into his story. "Well, you know how my dad's in the military? He was in an airplane, supposed to be coming back to America finally, when they sent a missile at his plane. It burst into flames and crashed. That was my mom on the phone, telling me that no one survived the crash." Eddie explained, his voice thick with tears. Tears filled my eyes as I stared at him.

"Eddie, I'm so sorry."

"Yeah... Me too. The last time I talked to him was a few weeks ago. He was all pissed off at me for getting kicked out of my old school. He hung up on me before I could even say goodbye." Eddie said quietly. I slid my arms around his neck and hugged him into me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and cried into my shoulder. I smoothed the back of his hair down, rubbing my hands over his back and shoulders.

"I'm so sorry..." I kept whispering over and over. I don't know how long we sat there for. I held him, swaying back and forth, while he cried. Finally, he pulled away and released a breath. He wiped the tears off his face and calmed down.

"Sorry you had to listen to all that." He apologized. I shook my head vigorously and rubbed my hand over his shoulder.

"No, no, I'm glad you told me. I'm always here for you if you wanna talk about it." I told him, sounding nothing like myself. He nodded and looked up to the ceiling.

"This sucks." He muttered before standing up and helping me off the ground. "We better be heading back to class."

"You don't have to go back to class. You deserve the rest of the day off." I whispered and pulled him into a hug. I felt his arms hook around my waist and I kissed his cheek softly. "I'm here if you need anything."

"Thanks, Yacker." He said softly into my hair. I released him and gave him a small smile. "My mom booked me a flight for tonight. She wants me to come back for a couple weeks for the funeral and all."

"What time do you have to leave?" I asked sadly, the smile slipping off my face. His face fell even more and he pursed his lips.

"I have to be to the airport by six."

"Oh... Well, we should go get you packed then." I said and slipped my hand into his. He smiled at me nodded solemnly.

* * *

><p>"I'm really sorry we couldn't go on our date." Eddie said as we laid down on his bed. His arms were wrapped protectively around me and I was tracing patterns onto his arm.<p>

"You honestly don't need to be thinking about that right now. Plus there's plenty of time for us to go on our date when you get back." I said quietly. I really didn't know how he could be thinking about our date after his father had just died, but it seemed to keep the tears away, so I didn't say anything.

"I guess so." He replied. We sat in silence for a few more minutes before Eddie sighed unhappily. "I have to be getting to the airport. The cab should be here in a few minutes."

"Okay. You call me when you get there. And give me a ring if you need _anything, _don't even worry about the time." I told him, getting up. He walked around the side of the bed and pulled me into a hug. I wrapped my arms tightly around him, pressing into him for dear life.

"Thanks for being so understanding about all of this."

"I'm always going to be there for you." I told him honestly, looking up into his eyes. He leaned down and pressed a light kiss on my lips.

"Always?" He asked curiously. I nodded my head and pecked him on the lips back.

"_Through it all."_

* * *

><p>So I definitely was not planning on ending it, but I felt like it was time. There's not much else I could pull from it, and I agree with the anon that said it was getting lame. It really was, wasn't it? If you liked the story, make sure to subscribe to me so you get alerted when I come out with a new story. I'm going to be back very soon, so look out for me! Let me know what you thought of the story! Thanks for reading! x.<p> 


End file.
